everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hans Krone
Born Heinrich Gemeiner Freier, but now known as Hans Krone, he is destined to be the next Servant's love interest from the White Snake. In the destiny conflict, he is a Royal, he doesn't really have any influence or power until he follows through and marries. He rooms with Carter Carland Appearance Hans has dark brown hair that he tries to gel so it looks neat and respectable, but it often remains a mess of unruly curls that bounce on his forehead. His eyes are hazel, and Blanche has described him as having the "perfectly punchable face". He is not tall and he is not short, he's just average height, which he hates. Hans wears a pale blue jacket lined with bright red with silver buttons, a white shirt, and navy blue jeans. He wears black boots. Nearly obscured from view by his hair is a silver crown with a blue stone the size of a small apple in the center. Personality Hans' biggest characteristic is how sexist he is. Men are the superior gender, and woman should do what woman do best, clean and cook and look pretty for the men, in his mind. He hates it when he sees a girl doing sports or riding a dragon, and often times he just has to "step in" so he can "show her how it's done." He usually gets humiliated when he does that. Hans doesn't really like what story he's supposed to be a part of, because of how big of a factor animals are. He does not like animals, he thinks they smell, they're messy, and that you can't really tame them, they'll attack you at any time and he'll just yell "I knew it!" when he hears what happened. He is very much a snob. Not only does he look down on any girl, he also looks down at anyone who's not a prince or has as much money as he does. Which is kind of ironic, if you know his past, but he doesn't tell anyone his past, he pretends he's always been a prince and will fight you if you suggest otherwise. He thinks he's perfect. You know the type, the one that says there too good for anyone and they say they never get in trouble, and will laugh loudly at those who mess up or get detention. That's him to a T. He rudely points out anyone's mistakes, even if it's just that their hair needs to be brushed out a little more, he can make you feel awful for any mistake or flaw, no matter how small. His love is the crown. He needs the power and the money that comes with being a prince and later on a king. He will admit that he doesn't have as much money as he should as a prince, his parents are the fabulously wealthy ones, (his step-mother mostly), and he will eventually ''become that way. He just has to follow his destiny. He has not learned that no means no. Or it's more like he ''had ''known how to take no for an answer and he was taught otherwise by his step-mother. Now if he gets told not to do something, or rejected, he throws a tantrum until they reconsider. (He's nearly 16, and that's way too old to be acting like that, but it was the only way he ever got any attention from half of his family.) Romance 'Ginevra Brutta' He could literally have ''anyone ''in the school in his opinion, but he's stuck with little miss ugly, Ginny. He started dating her just because it might help get Blanche jealous enough to actually start a relationship with him, but so far it hasn't worked. As long as Ginny behaves, does what he says and doesn't talk to anyone he says she can't talk to, he'll keep dating her. Until graduation that is. 'Blanche Weischlange' He has his work cut out with this one! He wishes that she could just put the basketball down and realize that he's her destined husband and she should count herself lucky. He's walked away from her with a broken nose, a cracked rib, and a dislocated shoulder before, but he still thinks that she's "just being difficult." She probably would have to knock him out for him to get the idea. Friends He has these? Family Father: Alphonse Freier Hans wasn't born a prince. He was the son of one of the failed suitors for the princess' hand, who managed to get out of the water before drowning. Hans thought that he'd be destined to be the same, but when it was revealed Blanche inherited her father's destiny, and the role of the "princess" (Hans will never in a million years refer to his role as that) was open, Hans realized he received that destiny. Mother: Hanna Madchen (deceased) Hanna was a maid in the King's palace and she fell in love with Alphonse early on. Alphonse knew he was destined to fail in procuring Edla's hand in marriage, and he was really glad of it. Hanna was a great mother to Hans, before she died when he was seven, having fallen from a cliff. Hans doesn't like to remember his mother's status, though he may or may not have gotten his name "Hans" from her name. Step-mother: Reizand Charmant Alphonse meant and fell in love with a widowed Queen Charming, who had two daughters of her own, when Hans was ten. Alphonse didn't care about Reizand's status, but Reizand did. When Hans found out about his destiny, he wanted to take his step-mother's last name, but she forbid it. She said that he wasn't really a Prince Charming and he shouldn't pretend to be. She doesn't let him call her anything less than Your Majesty, though Alphonse tries to convince her that Hans could call her Reizand. Hans wants to inherit her money, as that will probably be the only positive thing she ever gives him. Step-sister: Lieblich Charmant She is six years older than Hans, and is currently unmarried, despite Reizand's orders. She dropped out of school three months before graduating, to avoid being pressured to follow through on her destiny. Now she travels the world of Ever After and the surrounding kingdoms. When she lived with Hans, and overheard the exchange between her mother and step-brother, Lieblich, or Lie, suggested he take the last name Krone, which meant Crown, since Reizand would have a fit if he calls himself Charming. Hans loves Lie, though doesn't love that she threw her status away to "have fun" and "make a difference" and "stand on her own two feet." Step-Sister: Tolle Charmant Tolle is about two years older than Hans, and as such, is attending her final year at the school. Reizand loves Tolle's choices better than Lie's, as Tolle is already engaged to a wealthy prince charming, set to marry as soon as their story ends. Tolle is snobbish, and looks down on her step-brother for "not being born into this family." She especially pokes fun at who his mother was. Hans searches for Tolle's approval, he wants her to forget about his life before he had a step family. Interests '''Sports: '''He plays a lot of sports, he isn't good at any of the sports he plays, but it's a princely past time, so Reizand approves. (he thinks.) One sport he never plays is basketball, and that's because, his words, if he plays he has to see his future wife become more masculine and throw her looks away. (Blanche says it's because he doesn't want to be outshone by someone he thinks he's going to be spending the rest of his life with. That's closer to the truth.) Enemies '''The Wocky Twins' For them to be enemies, doesn't that technically mean he has to antagonize them too? He did once, or twice, or maybe three times, insulting Juniper (because man, she's like an animal but not?) and Jaiden, he may or may not have made a big deal about how he "shouldn't be a student" because he's "a wild animal that will certainly kill us in our sleep" and he may or may not have insulted Jaiden's girlfriend, and now he's even more scared of the both of them then he started out being. Gwendolyn Darling He did nothing to her (that he knows of) yet she doesn't like him. He may have made a couple sexist comments here and there, and he has seen her practically begging his girlfriend to do...something. She stops when he comes around. But Gwendolyn is pretty, so maybe her hanging out with Gwendolyn will rub off on the ugliest girl in the school. Trivia * To be completely honest, Hans was born of me thinking: "How can I make Blanche hate the idea of a destined marriage even more than she does?" ** And then, in true Ris fashion, things got crazy. ** I asked everyone I know their least favorite quality in a person, and wound up with this * I didn't even realize that he fit the bill for a Charming until after I picked out his last name, and decided not to change it. ** The backstory was a result of me trying to explain why he wasn't a Charming and I probably didn't need to. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:The White Snake